


Must Be The Wrong One

by iLibra



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Horny and confused Solid, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Pervy Master Miller, There's still not enough Solimiller in this fandom yet!, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or is it the right one?</p><p>A lazy movie night with Master Miller turns out to be much more. Poor Solid is confused, but Miller knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be The Wrong One

Solid was really excited when Master Miller invited him over for a movie night. They had developed a mutual friendship that was hard to describe. Of course Master Miller was still his superior and all, and Solid always made sure to keep a certain distance, even though he didn't really want to. They mutually understood one another, or at least that's how Solid saw it.

So when he got invited over for a lazy Sunday involving watching movies all day, he accepted, overjoyed. David knocked on the door to Miller's apartment, which was situated just outside of the Foxhound quarters. Master Miller greeted him with a warm smile and a low "Come in."

Solid quickly stripped off his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack as he removed his shoes as well.

"Thanks for inviting me, Master Miller." Solid said, hesitating in the doorway, unsure what to do. He watched as Master Miller went into the kitchen, apparently getting some snacks that he'd prepared.

"Don't mention it." Kaz said in his usual gruff tone, holding two bottles of beer in his real hand and a bowl of popcorn in the silver one. Miller had gotten artificial limbs just after his old organization Diamond Dogs had fallen apart. Solid didn't dare to ask why he had waited so long. That was his business.

Master Miller then just gestured to the sofa with the bottles in his hand and took a seat on it, setting the popcorn and the beer on the table. After a few seconds of awkward standing around in the hallway, David finally got that he was supposed to sit down as well. He made his way to the couch, settling in a tense, upright position, his stance maybe a bit too tense. Master Miller gave him a curious glance.

"Relax, kid, we're not in training here." Miller told him eventually and Solid tried to settle into a more comfortable position. At first there was an awkward silence between them, but as the movie went on, they eased into friendly chatter about the actors, weapons that were used and other not too important stuff about training techniques and missions that Solid went through this far. The beer and popcorn disappeared rather quickly and Kaz made sure to get some new bottles. Solid wouldn't have been able to tell what the whole movie was about, because he was too wrapped up in his conversation with Master Miller, but when it was over, Solid stood up from his seat on the sofa and went to pop in the next DVD that was lying on the floor.

Kaz had told him he had rented a few random movies that had caught his interest and so he settled for a movie called "Mission Espionage".

“Let's see how awfully bad they do at recreating the inner workings of a secret organization this time.” Solid chuckled when he read the title out loud, and Kaz made a low sound that could have been a laugh.

It started like every other movie, introducing a male and a female lead character, who were supposed to go on a mission together, but then it got really strange. When they both suddenly got rid of their clothes, Solid was sitting upright in his seat again, his posture rigid. He got what kind of movie this was all of a sudden and the question as to why Kaz had chosen this couldn't even leave his lips. He dared to glance over to Kaz, who was just grinning to himself.

"It seems the movie clerk must have put in the wrong DVD." He said, looking over to Solid, who dropped his gaze to the floor. David was about to stand up and put on another movie when Master Miller held him back by gripping his arm.

"Leave it on, I paid money for it, so we might as well watch it." he said with an evil grin on his face, and Solid couldn't talk back to the "Hell Master". So he sat down again and at first he only dared to occasionally glance at the screen, but as the actors on the screen got more and more into it, his eyes were soon glued to the screen.

The man in the movie was now pressing the woman against the wall and started thrusting into her. David swallowed hard, as he felt arousal rise in the pit of his stomach. Master Miller only had an amused smile on his face while watching the screen, his head resting in his blood and flesh hand. Solid desperately tried to hide his rising hard-on by crossing his legs, curling up in his seat uncomfortably. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Master Miller, but he just couldn't look away from the scene that was unfolding on the screen. As the loud moans from the actors filled the room, David couldn't help that his breath was hitching in his throat, his face now burning bright red.

He almost kicked the table out of surprise when he could feel Master Miller's cold metal hand through his shirt, wrapping around Solid's shoulder. If this was a cliche cinema date with your crush, that would be the indication to have your first kiss now. But this was something completely different, because his "date" tonight was his superior, and not to mention that the “romantic movie” they were watching was porn.

David kept glancing between the screen and Kaz's face, not sure what he should do now, feeling the others body heat beside him.

“It seems like the film is to your liking.” Master Miller whispered in his ear in a low tone that shot right in his stomach and spread through his whole body. He tried to shift away from Kaz's grip, so he could hide the obvious bulge that was showing, but the other one was holding him in place. Solid could do nothing but continue to watch the movie, trying to seem not as flustered as he felt.

That attempt apparently failed, because all of a sudden he could feel Master Miller's hand on his crotch, which made a surprised gasp come out of his mouth.

“M-Master.” was the only thing that fell from his lips, when Kaz started to rub his hand in small circles over his clothed dick. David could only stare at the blond, utterly confused and not able to move for the moment. Master Miller watched him with a sharp, keen gaze, searching his features for something that Solid couldn't name.

“You just keep on watching the movie.” Kaz told him and tugged Solid's face up with one finger of his metallic hand, forcing him to look at the screen. Solid tried to take in what the actors were doing on the screen, the man just about to pinch the woman's nipples, but he couldn't keep his head from spinning, as Master Miller slowly worked his belt open. His breathing suddenly quickened when Kaz shoved his hand under the waistband of David's underwear and started to move his hand around his erection.

But then his hand was gone all of a sudden, and Solid was almost about to protest, when Kaz dropped down to his knees before him. Awfully embarrassed, David held his hands over his crotch, thinking of running out of the apartment... or at least to the toilet. Kaz tugged at his hands, urging him to take them away, but Solid only blushed even deeper, trying to keep the other's hands from his crotch.

“Are you disobeying your master, Solid?” Kaz said with a demanding look on his face, staring him down in his seat.

“N-no, of course not!” Solid stuttered, slowly pulling his hands from his middle and putting them on his face instead, which made him feel like a shy schoolboy. But he just didn't know where to look, switching from the screen to Master Miller's face and back.

Master Miller quickly put his hands on the now exposed crotch again, opening Solid's pants a bit more, so his now fully erect dick was right before him. He didn't give Solid any time to adjust and took the tip in his mouth, earning him a shuddering breath from David. He looked through his fingers and on the screen, but couldn't really keep his eyes there as Master Miller was now licking along the underside of his shaft. The blond had not taken off his sunglasses, but Solid could see that his eyes were closed as he focused on the task. Solid's dick twitched at the sight of Kaz's blond ponytail falling on his thighs, and he hoped Master Miller would assume his extreme arousal came from the movie that was playing on the screen.

Deciding that the remaining fabric of David's pants was still too much, Miller separated from the cock before him, a line of saliva stuck between both, and quickly pulled the pants down. That brought a surprised gasp from Solid's throat, feeling the cool leather of the couch on his skin now. Master Miller pressed David's thighs apart and buried his face between his legs again. He took the tip in his mouth again and slowly started to bob his head in a steady rhythm.

Solid's gaze was fixed on the others face, on the slightly red lips around his dick and the blond hair now brushing his naked thighs, his long hair tickling his leg. The movie was long forgotten, when Solid's breathing started to falter and became quicker and unsteady. He could already feel his climax building up and he felt like he could burst any moment.

He couldn't refrain from threading a hand in Miller's hair, still staring down at the man who was doing this to him. One part of his brain told him that this should feel horribly wrong and that he shouldn't be this aroused by his superior blowing him. But another part of him didn't care about all that and was only seeking immediate release. The tongue gliding over the head again and again was starting to make David insane, and he was desperate for the release that could come at any moment.

"M- Master… I'm-" Solid stuttered and was cut short by his own moans, spilling from his lips. He could see Miller grin around his dick through half-lidded eyes and then he buried his cock as deep in his mouth as he could manage without gagging. Solid by now had started to lightly thrust into the others mouth, when he could feel himself tipping over the edge, releasing his seed into Master Miller's mouth with nothing more of a warning than a choked “Wait!”

To David's surprise the blonde didn't back off and tried to swallow everything that was spilled in his mouth, missing some drops that were now slowly dripping from his mouth. The static on the TV, which noise was now filling the room, had been going on for awhile now, but neither of them had noticed.

“I'm sorry...” Solid mumbled as soon as his breathing had evened out again, looking embarrassedly at Master Miller, who wiped his face with the back of his real hand.

“Maybe warn me a bit sooner next time.” Miller said with a smirk on his face and licking his lips seductively, which just made David blush even deeper.

“N- Next time?” David asked utterly confused, but taking the tissue with shaking hands that Master Miller offered him, starting to wipe away everything that had landed on his thighs. He could feel Kaz's serious gaze on him and he had to swallow hard when he looked up and right in his blue eyes again, that were still covered by his aviators.

“Yes. Next time. I mean unless... you don't want to.” Master Miller said, observing Solid's every move for an indication of a rejection, for disgust or regret. But he couldn't find any of that in his features, only embarrassment and maybe a bit of anticipation, but Kaz couldn't be sure with David's hands covering his face again.

“N- No... that's not...” was all that Solid could mumble before he grew silent again, not sure how to express his emotions. Miller had to chuckle again and he slowly stood up to finally turn off the TV, that had glimmered in black and white static for a while now. He put the DVD in the case it belonged again, still smiling and making a mental note to thank the employee who had mixed up this movie the next time he saw him. When he looked at Solid again he could see his intensely thoughtful expression, apparently musing over something troubling.

“What?” Kaz asked him, and David seemed to snap out of his thoughts. He was unsure wether or not he should speak his mind, but he was still dizzy from what they just did, so Solid spoke up.

“Did you... plan this, Master Miller?” he asked in a worried voice, still not sure what he should make out of this all. Kaz couldn't hold back the laughter that was rumbling through his chest, which worried David even more, thinking that Kaz wanted to make a fool out of him.

“David, as much as I'd like to say yes, it really was just an error from the guy at the movie rental.” Miller said, still lightly chuckling at Solid's part worried and part relieved expression. “And I think we're over the 'Master Miller' by now, at least in private. You can call me Kaz.” he continued and gave David a slightly crooked grin. Solid couldn't help it and had to cast his gaze down to the floor.

“Yes, sorry, Master.”

“David!”

“I'm- I'm sorry... Kaz.”

The name out of Solid's mouth sounded familiar albeit different in Kaz's ears, but he still liked hearing it. Kaz fervently hoped their future movie nights would be just as interesting as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> This was inspired by prompt from otpprompts again (man, I love this blog!)  
> Again beta'd by [tsudoku_library](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library) ! Thanks a bunch ;3
> 
> As always I really appreciate your comments, so feel free to write me something here or on tumblr! ( [ilibra.tumblr.com](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) ) :)


End file.
